


Fighting for a new dawn

by Cyberwolf0_replicant



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberwolf0_replicant/pseuds/Cyberwolf0_replicant
Summary: During a transport mission to deliver goods to Lestallum during the Eternal Night, Ignis gets separated from his friends. His fate will meet Aranea's, who will help him to recover and find his companions. She also will help the group to fight against the daemons and a new mysterious threat : a mysterious organisation called the Sons of the Night, who are hunting people affected by the Starscourge.





	1. Prologue : Abyss

Table des matières

Prologue : Abyss. 1

 

 

#  Prologue: Abyss

 

It was a day like the others since the Eternal Night had fallen upon Eos. Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis were on their way to reach Lestallum with supplies for the city. It seemed to be a simple task but it wasn't. People were counting on them. All of the surviving Glaives had gathered to protect people against the daemons. Since the Eternal Night had fallen upon the world after the disappearance of Noctis daemons were dangerously threatening people who had survived. But there also was the Starscourge. That terrible sickness who was transforming people into daemons. The only one who was able to cure people was Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle. But she had died in Altissia. Thinking about that gruesome day made Ignis felt sick. So much had happened that day...

"Ignis? Are you listening?" Asked Prompto to him.

"I am always listening."

"If you were you would have heard that we are still two hours away from Lestallum." Said Gladio, who was driving. "What's wrong with you, Ignis? You seem to be miles away from here." he added with concern.

"Today...That makes three years since Noct..."

"We know. But we have to stay strong until his return. We have to protect Eos and its people." Firmly said Gladio.

"Gladio is right. We can't lose hope. Noct will come back and save Eos. And by that I also mean kicking Ardyn's ass out of the throne!" **Cheerfully** said Prompto.

A sad smile appeared on Ignis’ lips.

“You’re right. Maybe I am over thinking things.”

_I saw what would happen to Noct…Even if he comes back…he would have to sacrifice himself. Why everything has_ _to be_ _so cruel? Luna’s death, Noct’s fate…_

Ignis’ sorrowful thoughts were suddenly interrupted. A violent shock hit the car with such violence that the vehicle rolled over, ejecting its three occupants. Stunned, Ignis stood up and limped slightly towards the voices of his friends.

“Daemons! Be careful!” Shouted Gladio before a roar coming from the shadows froze Ignis’ blood. His daggers in hand, he tried to focus on the sounds he was hearing around him. He felt something move behind him. He immediately turned towards the threat and threw a dagger. A terrible sound came to his ears. A daemon’s groan. Satisfied to have managed to hit his target, Ignis took confidence and ran towards the battle sounds in front of him.

Shots from Pompto’s guns resonated into the night.

“Not bad!” Said Gladio as he smashed a daemon with his broadsword.

“I know! Hey, other daemons are coming! They never give up…”

“Ice Bombs! Let’s kill them before they explode!” Said Gladio.

“There are too much of them! Ignis, two of them are approaching you!” Warned him Prompto before he killed one of them.

Trying to dodge a daemon’s attack, Ignis made a step back and threw a dagger towards his opponent. He missed and stumbled on a rock. No sooner said than done, the daemon hit him in his right side. Ignis ignored the pain and counter attacked. This time his dagger killed the daemon.

“Ignis, are you ok?” Asked to him Prompto before shooting against the daemons.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“They don’t stop coming! But we can’t let the goods here and run away. People are counting on us.” Grumbled Gladio as he put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Man, the wound looks bad. Don’t overdo it.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Said Ignis as he put a hand on his side. He felt warm blood on his fingers and winced.

“Gladio, look out!” Warned him Prompto.

“Shit! The Ice Bomb is going to explode!”

The moment after, a wave of icy air pushed Ignis away, who rolled on the ground before suddenly feeling nothing under his feet. He tried to catch something but there was nothing but cold air. He was falling.

Short-winded, Ignis snapped out of it and summoned a spear to try stopping his fall by sticking it into some rock. Unfortunately, he found nothing but air around him. Above, he heard the voice of Gladio and Prompto shouting his name.

The moment after, Ignis fell into ice-cold water and his head bumped into a rock. He immediately lost consciousness, at the mercy of the abyss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Lady with silver hair

_ He was alone in the darkness. It was cold. Frightening. He tried to call his friends but no sound came out from his mouth. Panicked, he started running. Where was he going? He couldn't know. It was so dark here.  _

 

_ A sound resonated behind him. A laugh.  _

 

_ “Where are you going like that? There is nowhere to go. Why don't you just let go and embrace death? “  _

 

_ That voice… Ignis immediately turned towards the voice of Ardyn. He tried to summon his daggers but nothing appeared into his hands.  _

 

_ “Poor little boy… The power of you King doesn’t exist here. You are  _ **_alone._ ** _ No one will come to help you. Why don't you abandon your coward of a King to live your own life? He has abandoned you. You were trusting him and he  _ **_failed._ ** _ You had sacrificed your sight for him. To use the Ring of the Lucii. Look how he had thanked you. Eos is dying and he is quietly sleeping into the Cristal. You should stop trying to fight. Without your eyes, you are a burden for your comrades. They are always forced to keep an eye on you. Maybe they will die because of you one day… The Astrals and Kings of the Lucis had betrayed you. Your fate had been decided by them all since the day you were born. You can try to change things all you want. Nothing will stop Noctis’ fate. He will die whatever you would try to do. He would never stay alive and run away from his holy mission for you. You are nothing for him.” _

 

_ Anger was flowing into Ignis’ veins but he couldn’t say a word. He ran right into the voice he despised but hit nothing. Ardyn’s laugh rose behind him, and a terrible pain struck Ignis. _

  
  


Ignis suddenly awoke from his nightmare. His scream resonated into the small room he was in. 

 

“Are you mad?! I thought I was having a heart attack! You weren’t obliged to make so much noise! My poor ears.” Said a voice next to him.

 

That voice…

 

“Aranea? Is that you?” He asked.

 

“In the flesh. Let me say you are a very lucky man. If my men hadn’t find you during their patrol, you would surely be dead instead of being comfortably recovering in our base.” Said the woman as she put a finger against Ignis’ chest to make him lay down on the bed.

 

“...Thank you…” Whispered Ignis, both exhausted and puzzled.

 

“What happened to you?” Aranea asked.

 

“Gladio, Prompto and I were going back to Lestallum with supplies when...daemons attacked us. There were many of them.” began to explain Ignis before suffering from vertigo.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t speak much. Do you want me to send a team to search for the others?” Aranea asked him with concern in her voice, which sounded softer than usual.

 

Ignis slightly nodded.

 

“OK, i’m going then. Don’t try to leave the bed or something stupid like that while I’m not here to chaperon you.” Joked Aranea before leaving.

 

Once alone, Ignis thought about his nightmare and felt doubt creep into his mind. The Ardyn from his nightmare...was he real or was he just the fruit of his imagination? He couldn’t really say. But what was more important was to know if his friends were safe. 

 

Despite Aranea’s warning, Ignis tried to sat up. Pain made him winced and he put a hand where the daemon had hurt him. His right side was burning. He sighed then laid down on the bed again, tired. He was feeling useless. Maybe his nightmare was a sign. Maybe not. Feeling unsure like that was making him angry. 

 

“Noct...forgive me…” He whispered before falling asleep.

  
  


“Hey, Sleepy? Wake up.”

 

Ignis woke up, feeling that someone was softly shaking him.

 

“...Aranea?”

 

“Do you know another word?” Joked the woman before Ignis heard her take a chair to sit down next to him. “I have good news. Gladio and Prompto are safe. They had managed to reach Lestallum with the supplies thanks to Cindy’s help. And they were searching for you since.”

 

“How long did I...stayed unconscious?” Asked Ignis.

 

“Three days. The guys are on their way to pick you up. My team is transporting them by airship.”

 

Ignis stayed silent for a moment, then slightly smiled.

 

“Thank you, Aranea.”

 

“You don’t seem really happy about it.” Observed the Dragoon.

 

“I am relieved my friends are safe, but...I am feeling guilty.” Confessed Ignis.

 

“Why? It could have been one of them instead of you. Daemons are multiplying and are stronger than before the Eternal Night.”

 

“Maybe I should stop bury my head in the sand and facing the fact I’m blind. I am a burden during a fight. I train every day, alone or with Gladio but I still lack confidence. And I still have issues to focus on what I feel or hear.” 

 

“Stopping fighting or not is your decision to make. But if you want a advice...You shouldn’t give up and keep training. I understand you are overwhelmed by doubt but...We all have to face such a state of mind, blind or not. What I am trying to say is...don’t give up.”

 

Ignis considered Aranea’s words. He was feeling something fragile in her voice.

 

“Does that mean you are facing doubt too?” he asked her..

 

“You are too curious.” Aranea said, totally avoiding his question. “ Anyway, if you want to take your time to make a decision...you can stay here as long as you need to.”

 

“I think...I’ll consider you kind offer.” 

 

“I’m not kind.” Aranea grumbled.

Ignis couldn’t help but smirk at Aranea’s embarrassed voice. He couldn’t see but had become aware of people’s emotions thanks to the tone of their voices. As far as he remembered Aranea was a tough woman who was always saying it the way it is. She was honest and had the courage to question her Emperor’s behaviour. That’s why she had gathered all the people in the imperial army who was thinking like her. Acting as mercenaries, they were hunting daemons and they were helping people all around Eos. It was not different from what the remaining Glaives were doing. There wasn’t any Empire of Niflheim anymore. And there wasn’t any Kingdom of the Lucis neither. All was remaining from those two factions were people who were trying to survive to the end of the World.

 

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Threw Aranea at him.

 

“For nothing. Don’t mind me.”

 

“Your head surely bumped a little too hard when you had fallen from that cliff, if you want my point of view.”

 

She paused, sighed, then talked again.

 

“Just rest until your friends arrive, ok? See you later...Stupid.” Said Aranea with a grin in her voice before leaving the room.

  
  


Alone, Ignis thought it would be reasonable to stay here for a while. At least until his wound was completely healed. Daemons wounds were difficult to heal correctly. And it would leave Ignis enough time to decide what to do. His nightmare was still haunting him. He had to forget it. Or it would drive him mad. 


End file.
